


Uncertain Times

by christinawithav



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Set after The Last Crash of the Sunchaser, Webby thinks about what Scrooge said to her and how afraid she is.





	Uncertain Times

Disclaimer: Only the story belongs to me.

AN: I'm sorry for all the errors, I have no beta, and not to mention I’m still upset by the episode.

****  
Webby watched her granny as she packed their things; she had said they would be taking another plane to the original destination they'd been going to before they'd all gotten stuck on the mountain.

Had it really been just two days ago when they had all left here? They had left excited for their newest adventure, the most unconventional family there ever was.

Now they were all apart and this wound the trip had inflicted on them was the worst ever, there seemed no way to make it better and Webby felt scared.

"You're nothing but trouble." Scrooge's words to the boys hurt to hear but nothing could compare to how he had turned on her next.

"You're not family."

Webby's heart had shattered in that moment, all her life she'd felt like an outsider in his home, two months ago she'd been so happy when he had finally told her she could call him her uncle.

They had managed to return home after getting off the mountain and finding out the truth about Della Duck.

But now she was wishing they hadn't found out anything and things could go back to how it had been before they had left.

The truth will set you free.

She'd heard adults say that expression before, maybe for some it actually worked, but it hadn't for them.

What you don't know can't hurt you.

That one was definitely true and should always be lived by.

Granny was done packing and the ghost of Duckworth was ready to take their things to the car.

"We'll go say goodbye to Mr. McDuck," Her voice held her no argument tone.

Webby went along and soon stood with her very reluctantly at the entrance to Scrooge's office.

It had been a long time since he had sat in her in the chair; he'd spent the last few months with them, active and showing them the art of risk and adventure.

The room lighting was subdued, but the feeling in the air was angry.

He held a drink in his hand, and he glared at them.

Granny spoke, "We're going on our vacation and wanted to say goodbye, you must be happy you drove your family away."

He smiled a strange smile, "I am," He spat.

Webby searched his face and eyes for the sparkle and affection they had once held, even when he had been aggravated it had been there, however reluctant it sometimes it had seemed to be.

But there was nothing except a coldness she'd never seen on any one.

Any other time she and the boys would've assumed he'd been replaced by some kind of alien or clone.

Granny took her hand and led her away, Webby was glad; she couldn't stand looking at the cold man who she had started to call her uncle.

On the way out they passed the pool and where Donald Duck kept his house boat, he was on the deck with the boys and there was a lot of activity.

Dewey looked over along with Huey and Louie, the anger on their faces was briefly replaced by sad looks.

Why? Were they going somewhere else too?

"Granny, are the boys going somewhere also?"

"I don't know," Her reply said don't ask again.

They got in their cab and it began to drive away, Webby was scared, this was the only home she'd ever known, and the family that had been created could be splitting up forever.

Again she wished everything could go back to how it was and that she could find a time machine to make it happen.

She was trying to stay brave but a few tears began to run down her cheeks.

***  
AN2: I hear the season finale is soon; hopefully they'll be able to fix themselves because my heart is truly broken. Also once again I'm sorry for all the errors.


End file.
